The lightsaber instructor
by Happy Doodle
Summary: When Ahsoka went to help out at a Jedi initiate lightsaber class, Anakin discussed with Obi-wan his own experience of volunteering and about the 'annoying' girl he once met...
1. Chapter 1

**Suddenly got this inspiration: What if Anakin met Ahsoka right before the Clone Wars started? :D**

 ***sighs* Twilight of the Apprentice made me want to write more fan fiction... So, yeah, enjoy! :)**

20 BBY

' Alright, tell me truth. Where exactly is Ahsoka?' Obi-wan asked suspiciously

They just got off a boring Council meeting considering Anakin and Ahsoka's latest mission to Kashyyyk. Ahsoka was exempted from the meeting because she had some _Temple duties_ , and Obi-wan regarded the reason with much skepticism, as both Anakin and her had a tendency of making up tall stories just to escape Council meetings. Now, he was accompanying Anakin to the hangar bay to fix his and Ahsoka's fighter, both of which were battered and damaged in the latest battle. But before that, they needed to drop by at the repair station to pick up R2, who sustained heavy damages in the battle as well.

' Told you, Temple duties,' Anakin shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. ' Didn't you listen during the meeting? Oho, I never thought the Master Kenobi would daydream in meetings.'

' Of course I did!' Obi-wan flushed. ' That was a rather serious accusation. Anyways... What kind of Temple duty is that?'

' As in... Volunteering to instruct initiate lightsaber classes with Padawan Jukassa and Barriss Offee,' He rolled his eyes. ' Come on. Obi-wan. It's true. She didn't make it up.'

' I can't help but feel slightly suspicious, as you know, you two often escape Council meetings with no legitimate reason at all,' Obi-wan sniffed. ' Lightsaber classes... Hm... I remember you once volunteered to instruct lightsaber classes under the guidance of Master Cin Drallig when you were about Ahsoka's age, but after that time, you quitted. What actually happened?'

Anakin scoffed, ' The initiates are annoying and noisy. Can't remember the details and who that was, but I can distinctly remember there was this one obnoxious, loud, pompous girl that really got on my nerves. Since then, I swore off volunteering because I don't want to see her again. I'm glad I never saw her. Wherever she is now, I seriously pity that poor, unfortunate dude who has her as his Padawan. Imagine putting up with her everyday. I'd rather jump into the Sarlaac Pit.'

' You are being overly dramatic... However, why wasn't I informed of this?' Obi-wan frowned, remembering all Anakin told him was that he would quit volunteering and went into his room sulkily. He had never heard of this... Annoying girl.

' Well, you didn't ask,' Anakin rolled his eyes again.

Obi-wan sighed, ' Fine. Let's get going to fix your beloved fighter.'

* * *

26 BBY

' Good morning, initiates,' Master Cin Drallig addressed the class serenely. ' Today, I have with me some Padawans to help out with this class. So please say hello to Padawan Zuna, Padawan June, Padawan Smith and Padawan Skywalker. Without further ado, let's begin the class. Firstly, let's do some warm up exercises.' _Snap-hisses_ filled the room while the initiates excitedly ignited their own lightsabers.

Anakin was standing at the front of the class beside Master Drallig, surveying the room with his cold blue eyes. The class consisted of about 10 younglings, and all of them basically looked the same (short, tiny, faces shining with eagerness to learn).

The beginning of the class was smoother than he had expected (he didn't really like working with children), but all hell started to break loose when he was assigned to assist one of the younglings.

It was a small Togrutan girl who looked younger than 10 years old, but she was holding herself with such confidence and contempt. He didn't know the girl, but out of reasons unknown, her presence was starting irritate him.

' Now, who might you be?' Anakin scowled at the girl, who was taken back by his hostility.

' My name is Ahsoka Tano,' She returned with the same tone. ' Of the Clawmouse Clan.'

' Well, _So-ka_ ,' Anakin glared back. ' Why don't you show me your lightsaber moves?'

' It is Ahsoka,' She growled.

' Whatever, So-ka,' Anakin snarled. ' So, show me your lightsaber moves. Which form are you using?'

' Form V,' She said loftily and demonstrated her moves.

Perhaps if Anakin hadn't been so biased or angry, he would have praised her for her skills. She was perfectly capable of using that form, however, one thing annoyed him greatly.

She was using the reverse Shien grip.

' Goodness gracious,' He said exasperatedly. ' Your grip is wrong.'

' How so?' Her eyes widened with annoyance.

' You are using the reverse Shien grip. It's _wrong_. Try using the standard grip,' Anakin said, a little too forcefully.

' Hey!' The young girl crossed her arms angrily. ' I get to choose whichever grip I like. It's none of your business anyway. Now quit criticising my lightsaber grip and give me actual constructive advice.'

Anakin was shocked that the girl would talk back to him like that. Usually, his status as the Order's Chosen One would get him VIP treatment amongst the Jedi and he had never seen someone talk to him in such a rude manner.

He was about to fire back a nasty retort, when Cin Drallig appeared over them. ' Is there a problem over here?' He peered down at both of them.

' No, Master,' The girl said sulkily.

' Well, Skywalker, I need you over there,' The Master blinked. ' This boy over here requires your assistance in his Form V defence position.' Anakin stalked off haughtily, and his mind, he vowed never to volunteer anymore.

* * *

20 BBY

Obi-wan sat on top of his own fighter, which was parked near Anakin's fighter. Anakin was finished with his own fighter and was now moving on to fix Ahsoka's.

' Master Kenobi,' Ahsoka appeared next to Obi-wan. ' Where is Master Skywalker?'

' Fixing your fighter,' Obi-wan answered. ' So, how was your voluntary instructing?'

Her face lit up, ' Absolutely brilliant! I really love those kids, they are so eager to learn and smart.'

' That'd good to know. Do you think you were a good teacher?' Obi-wan joked.

' I'm not that sure, but at least I did a much better job than that extremely arrogant boy,' Ahsoka shrugged.

' _Extremely arrogant boy?'_ Obi-wan repeated with a laugh. ' And who might that be?'

' Oh, can't remember the details,' Ahsoka growled. ' But in one particular lightsaber class when I was around 10, there was this one _obnoxious_ voluntary Padawan instructor that really pissed me off. He was so full of himself, totally impatient and pompous. Ha, you would think that he is the King of this galaxy.'

' Really,' Obi-wan murmured. He had this strange feeling about Ahsoka's description, but couldn't distinguish why he felt that way.

Ahsoka kept rambling on until she ran out of adjectives to describe the person in her mind, ' He was insufferable! He kept criticising my moves and wouldn't even give me constructive advice. Ugh, he is the most annoying person on this planet! Well, wherever he is now, I strongly pity that poor, ill-fated Padawan who has him as his or her Master. Imagine studying under this guy everyday. I'd rather jump off a cliff.' She gave another grimace.

Before Obi-wan could reply, Anakin showed up next to them, ' Snips, you're back!'

' Of course, I'm back. So what's up? You finished with my fighter?' Ahsoka tried to look over his shoulder.

' Yes, yes,' Anakin laughed. ' Good as new. So, how did your little teaching experience go?'

' Fantastic,' Ahsoka said. ' Now... I do hope you have something cool planned, because I have been looking forward to whatever surprise you have got.'

' Sparring day!' Anakin grinned. ' How exciting!'

' Yeah! Great! Let's go!' She exclaimed.

Watching their retreating backs, realisation started to dawn on Obi-wan. Why, it was so obvious who the _annoying girl_ and _extremely arrogant boy_ were! He chuckled to himself.

 _Like Master, like Padawan._

 **Haha! XD This was extremely fun to write.**

 **Now... I shall lapse back into my pre season finale depression... :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am procrastinating to the fullest. And so I decided to continue this (when I am supposed to be studying ahahahaha) :P**

The usual Jedi trio were relaxing at their quarters after a mission. Obi-wan made tea for all of them, and he sipped at his own cup of tea peacefully, while Anakin and Ahsoka chattered away at random topics. The latest Holonet show, fashion, food, basically everything that was not related to the war or politics.

It was a precious opportunity. Well... Until Ahsoka decided to mention that she had signed up to help in lightsaber classes again.

Uh-oh.

Obi-wan hadn't forgotten about their funny first meeting in the lightsaber class, and surprising enough, both of them had conveniently forgotten about it. And they didn't even have the chance to talk to each other about it, so Obi-wan was almost certain they wouldn't find out... Almost.

' I seriously don't get your obsession with lightsaber tutoring,' Anakin snorted. ' Younglings infuriate me.'

' You are being mean, Master,' Ahsoka said. ' Not all younglings are _annoying_ , for your information. Katooni and the others are extremely sweet and hardworking.'

' Bleh. I just don't like the sound of it,' Anakin said haughtily. ' I learnt it the hard way.'

' You know,' Ahsoka pointed out. ' You always walk around screaming about how much you hate younglings and would never take a Padawan etc etc, but no one actually knows why. Care to share?'

Another uh-oh, from Obi-wan. He ought to stop the conversation right there, but here he was, the somewhat selfish part of him prompting him to just sip his tea calmly and watch the series of events unfold in front of him without interfering.

Anakin scowled, ' _Because,_ when I was a Padawan, I signed up for lightsaber instructing, once. And after that, I swore never to volunteer again!'

' How bad can that be?' Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

' It was terrible!' Anakin said dramatically. ' They don't even listen to my instructions and excellent advice! Like, who is the trained Padawan here?' Obi-wan snorted at that.

' For example?'

Oh, here we go. Obi-wan watched the pair intently over the rim of his teacup.

Anakin puffed out his chest angrily, ' There was this girl in the class! She just kept scowling off into my face, and even talked back when I introduced myself to her. Then she was demonstrating her lightsaber moves to me, and I gave her advice, but she just wouldn't listen to me!' As he was rattling away, he failed to notice that Ahsoka's eyes were starting to widen in realisation of what he had just said.

Anakin continued,' Heck! I can remember what she said to me. She said something like, like, "It's none of your business anyway, now quit criticising my lightsaber grip"-'

' And give me actual constructive advice,' Ahsoka finished with a weak whisper.

' Yes, Ahsoka, that was-' Anakin's eyes widened as well, and stared at his Padawan, who was staring back with shock.

The silence was deafening.

' Awkward,' Obi-wan drawled and broke the silence.

' Wait no no no no,' Anakin wheezed. ' That can't be.'

Ahsoka groaned, and she held her face in her hands.

Obi-wan set down his teacup, ' You know what. I managed to piece up this connection when both of you told me about this on the same day.'

' You knew?!' Anakin screeched at his former Master.

' Of course, I do,' Obi-wan grinned. ' Well let's see. You two got stuck together years later after that upsetting argument. It's the will of the Force, obviously.'

Ahsoka was still hiding behind her hands, not knowing whether she was supposed to feel horrified that she DID get stuck with the 'obnoxious Padawan' or that Anakin was the 'obnoxious Padawan'.

The same thing happened to Anakin. He was mortified that Ahsoka was the 'bratty youngling' and he DID become her Master.

' There's no use lamenting or moaning about the past,' Obi-wan sighed. ' Again, it's by the will of the Force you got paired up together. And you should be thankful that both of you worked well as a pair.'

His statement was received with irritated glares and scowls.

 **Yeah, it's short. :P But I gotta go back to my revision! :DDD *or else I will really fail***


End file.
